1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to microfluidic delivery devices and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic delivery devices are generally used in liquid dispensing applications, such as dispensing ink in ink-jet printers. A microfluidic delivery system can include fluid holding structures, such as a reservoir, and delivery structures, such as the microfluidic delivery device. Both the fluid holding structures and the delivery structures are in direct contact with the fluid for dispensing. These structures are typically made from organic materials, including polymers.
Many inks or other fluids are incompatible with these polymer materials. Using incompatible inks and other fluids, particularly organic fluids, in a polymer-based microfluidic delivery device can cause premature damage to, and can reduce the useful life of, such devices. For example, an organic fluid can etch the polymer structure and change the dimensions of the delivery device. This may cause the delivery device's efficiency and accuracy to degrade over time. In addition, the fluids may react with the polymer structure, weakening or otherwise damaging the structure. The fluid may also pick up contaminants from the polymer structure which may have undesirable effects on the fluid.